


30 Days

by orphan_account



Series: Christmas oneshots [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is stupid. And he loves Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own one direction. Title from nevershoutnever. Originally posted on my tumblr: nialleratemyovaries. Enjoy! xx

Niall sat alone, staring out of his window. _November 25th_. The first snow flakes began to fall down in front of his eyes. He didn’t see it though. All he saw was green eyes and chocolate curls. It was 11 below zero, colder than the average for the time of the season. He didn’t feel it though. He didn’t feel anything at all. He was numb, worn out from all the crying. He would still probably be doing it if it wasn’t for the fact that he didn’t have a single tear left in him. He was empty. Everything was empty, everything except his head. He was always on his mind, that’s all he did, think of him, his face, his hands, his voice and his scent. His smile and his laugh. He tried to hold on to good memories. Erase the past few days that had turned into weeks. Ignore the pain, the harsh words and the hurt in his eyes. But as he sat there and watched the snow fall, watched the window frost from the cold, watched the couples walking hand in hand, gripping onto wet mittens, Niall closed his eyes and wished, wished that he could take it all back.  
  
~  
  
 _“C’mon, what are the odds? There’s like, one tree in all the field. We’re gonna be alright.” Harry said, a hand tight around the toboggan rope, the other wiping his running nose. Niall smiled fondly at the childish nineteen-year-old who was trying to set up the sled on the top of the hill. There were patches of ice everywhere and Niall was almost sure they wouldn’t stay in the track but Harry was already in the toboggan, just waiting for Niall to sit between his leg which Niall complied gladly._  
  
 _“Ready ?” He whispered in his ear  and Niall felt a shiver though he couldn’t tell if it was from the cold or Harry’s breath on his face. “At three. One, two-”_  
  
 _Harry didn’t say three instead just pushed forward, the sled sliding across the snow and making its way down the hill. They started up pretty good, laughing and feeling the cold wind burn their cheek until they slipped on a piece of ice and started spinning around the field. They couldn’t see where they were going and shouts took place of the laughter. Harry wrapped his arms protectively around Niall’s waist to keep him in place and they came to a stop, slamming in the tree._  
  
 _The strength of the impact sent Harry  flying over the sled and he landed in the snow with a thud, Niall laughing on top of him._  
  
 _“What were the odds?” He mocked him and Harry smirked, shutting him up with a kiss._  
  
~  
  
Every single day, he wrote. He wrote down something Harry had done in his life, something he’d done to make it a whole lot better, and he made a list. He had to know if Harry missed him as much as Niall missed Harry. Probably not. He had to know if Harry thought about Niall as much as Niall thought about him. Probably not. Because Harry was always on Niall’s mind. It was like a drug, something he could never have enough of. The list, it was only the beginning of a thousand things he liked about him. It was a way to show him he loved him. He really did.  
  
~  
  
 _Day 3_  
  
You made me home-made soup when I was sick and almost chopped off your finger but you told me you didn’t care. And I love you.  
  
~  
  
 _Day 11_  
  
You tattooed the doodles I draw on your arm while you were asleep to keep me forever with you. And I love you.  
  
~  
  
 _Day 19_  
  
Last Christmas, you got us a Christmas tree, even though I told you it was impossible to make it fit in the living room. And I love you.  
  
~  
  
 _Day 27_

  
You dyed my hair the day before my brother’s wedding when I couldn’t get a hairstylist appointment. And I love you.  
  
~  
  
 _Day 30_  
  
You asked me to marry you. You had the ring, everything. I ran away. I ran away because I’m so fucking stupid and a twat and _afraid_. But the truth is, you’re always on my mind and there’s no one else but you. And I love you.  
  
~  
December 25th  
  
 _Christmas_  
  
Niall stood in front of the door, shifting from one cold feet to another, lifting his fist to knock on the door but stopping midway. Repeat. For fifteen minutes. He started to have doubts. Harry was probably mad, maybe he had moved on, maybe it was the most idiotic idea he had ever had. But his hand slammed against the wood and there was no turning back. He heard shuffling on the other side, a muffled curse, maybe a yawn. Harry was always cute when he yawned.  
  
The door flung open and Harry dressed in a white dressing gown, _the_ white dressing gown, the one Niall had bought him on his previous birthday.  
  
“Ni?” He asked confused, rubbing his tired eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Niall was trembling, he couldn’t say a thing, he was stuck there paralysed, frozen into place.  
  
“Uh, yeah, I just, umm,” the paper in his hand seemed to weight a ton as Harry looked at him with expectant eyes. “Happy holidays” he blurted out before handing Harry the list and skipping away from the boy as fast as he could, embarrassed.  
  
~  
  
 _30 days._ That’s how much time Niall had waste trying to win back Harry and he messed it up.  
  
 _2 hours._ That’s how much time it took Harry to call back.  
  
~  
  
 _“Is it true?”_ Niall recognised the voice on the other line. He let out a relieved sigh and nodded before realizing the other boy couldn’t see him.  
  
“Yes.” He replied, not above a whisper. He heard Harry hummed in approval.  
  
 _“Then open up dummy, it’s freezing cold out here.”_  
  
Niall let his phone drop on the floor but couldn’t care less as he sprinted for the door, threw it open and found the boy waiting for him with one of his hand buried deep in his coat pocket, the other wiping his running nose.  
  
“Harry-”  
  
“We don’t have to get married if you don’t want to, it was a stupid idea any-”  
  
Niall smiled and looked at him through teary eyes, shutting him up with a kiss.  
  
“Of course I want to marry you, you idiot.” He said with a laugh and Harry cupped his face with his cold mittens and leaned in for a slow kiss, the kind that Niall had carved for weeks.  
  
“Promise you won’t run away ever again.” Niall didn’t even have to think about it, he replied in an heart beat.  
  
 _“I promise.”_


End file.
